CyberBat
by knux-and-rouge-fan
Summary: This is a story of Knuckles and Rouge. Both single, their friends tell them to go to a dating website, both unaware the other is online also. Knuxrouge, Sonamy, Tailscream FINISHED! please R&R!
1. Animatch

When Sonic found out that Knuckles was single, and has been for sometime, he told him he should try a dating site. He told him about So Knuckles went to Tails computer. Tails wasn't using one of him, many, computers so he let Knuckles use it if he hooked it up into a different room.

"Welcome to, Animatch." The computer said.

"Hey Tails, can I come over here on a, regular basis?" Knuckles asked Tails simply.

"Of course you can" Tails said politely.

Knuckles wentover to the computer and sat down. Tails herd a knock at the door, Knuckles didn't._ Knock Knock_. Tails answered the door.

"Hey pal!" Sonic said running into the house.

" Sonic, Hi!" Tails replied wagging his tails slightly.

They sat down on the couch and sonic began to talk to Tails. "Hey, Tails. Have you asked Cream out yet?" Sonic asked curiously. Tails shook his head. Sonic scratched his nose, as if in thought. "Well, you better, soon. Okay?" Sonic said getting up and heading for the door slowly, after stretching his arms and legs out. "Sure, Sonic." Tails said walking over to the door and closing it behind Sonic as he left.

**Location, Amy's house**

_Ding Dong_. The door bell rang as Amy pulled herself up and walked over to the door. "Hi Rouge."Amy said welcoming Rouge into the house. "Hey Amy. What are you doing?" Rouge answered. "Nothing, nothing really, just watching TV." Amy said closing the door behind Rouge. They went up to Amy's room.

"Found anyone yet?" Amy asked, slightly giggling.

"No..." Rouge said and blushed a little as she looked at the ground.

"You should try a dating website! May I recommend, Amy said walking over to the computer and logging on to the Internet. "Amy!" Rouge said getting up, slightly angry. "Its harmless!" Amy replied typing into the address bar. Rouge sighed and walked over to the computer. " Log in." Amy said looking at Rouge. Rouge sat down at the computer and started creating a profile and a username.

"Hmm..." Rouge said searching for a good username.

"Uhhh..." Amy said scratching her head.

"Cyber-Bat" Rouge said typing it into the keyboard.

**Location, Tails' house**

"Hmmm..." Knuckles said looking for a good username. He thought about it for a while and finally came up with one. "How about...Red-Dreads? I have red dreadlocks..." Knuckles said to himself typing it in. "Okay." knuckles said submitting his profile. "Now to wait, its getting a little late, I should head back..." Knuckles said to himself getting up and saying good bye to Tails.


	2. Homo?

**Location, Tails' house**

A few days later Knuckles got back the results, and names that match his profile. "Hmmmm..." knuckles said scanning the page. "Cyber-Bat?" Knuckles said to himself.

"Hey Knuckles, how is it going?" Tails said entering the room.

"Good." Knuckles said spining his chair around to see Tails.

"Alright, well Sonic is coming over soon, just to tell you..." Tails said

"Okay, Tails" Knuckles said turning to the computer.

"Bye." Tails said leaving the room.

Tails was relieved that Knuckles didn't get mad, he and Sonic have been fighting a lot lately.

"Bye!" Knuckles yelled after Tails.

Soon after, both Cyber-Bat and Red-Dreads were online and started talking with each other. An hour had passed already. Knuckles was sitting at the computer typing things in when Cyber-Bat suddenly posted something. _Hey, you wanna get together sometime? _She asked.

**Location, Sonic's house**

Sonic was sitting on the couch. He heard the door, he got up and walked over to the front door. There stood a familiar black hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Sonic asked the red and black hedgehog standing in front of him

"Hello Sonic" Shadow said pushing himself into the room.

"What are you here for, Shadow?" Sonic asked scratching his snout with his index finger.

"To talk to you...something important." Shadow started before sitting down on the couch.

"What?" Sonic asked before sitting on a recliner next to Shadow.

"... Are you a homo?" Shadow asked moving slightly away from Sonic.

"NOO!" Sonic said almost wetting himself with laughter.

Shadow sighed in relief. "Good. Because Amy asked me to spy on you in case, and I didn't want to go threw all the trouble when I could ask, I know how to tell when you lie Sonic." Shadow said pulling himself toward the door. "Why would she think I'm Gay?" Sonic said stopping Shadow in his tracks. "Well... You do send out that vibe, I guess, with all your sissy music, I mean 'We Can'? What kind of crap is that?" Shadow said turning around and crossing his arms.

"Well SORRY! I just like that stuff okay?" Sonic said angrily. "Whatever," Shadow said leaving, "Just, stop it. Its weird..." "Oh, like you!" Sonic yelled snickering to himself. "Weird?" Shadow asked Sonic. "What ever, go home Shadow." Sonic replied sitting back on the couch. "Fine!" Shadow yelled slamming the door behind him.

**Location, Amy's house**

Rouge was over at Amy's house when she came online. Amy was sitting next to her, although not paying so much attention to what they were say to each other.

Amy reached over Rouge and typed on the keyboard. _Hey, you wanna get together sometime? _

"Amy!" Rouge yelled.

"What? You need to see him sometime!" Amy yelled back, but more calmly.

Rouge sighed and waited for a response. _Sure, where? _Red-Dreads answered. Rouge really did want to see him, and know him not just over the net. _How about at the five star resturant over on fifth? Ring mago? _Came up on Rouges screen. Rouge was stunned. 'The fanciest place in town?' she thought to herself. _Great! See you...Saturday? 8:00? _Rouge replied. _Sure, see you then, Cyber-Bat. _Red-Dreads said before going offline.

"Oooooooooo" Amy said giggling. "Fancy."

Rouge looked at her. "At least my guy makes plans." Rouge said with a smirk.

"Well, Sonic... He just does things, quickly, that's all."

Rouge laughed a little. "Sonic couldn't make dinner plans if the reservations, as well as the meal, were free!" Rouge said snickering. Amy giggled a little. "You're right!" After that was over Amy and Rouge got back to the sleep over, they watched movies and played games and stuff like that.


	3. Questions

**Location, Ring Mogo**

Knuckles waited patiently at the table they were to meet at. Table 6. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 'She'll be here, she'll be here!' he told himself

Rouge walked into the restaurant and looked for table 6. There it was, she looked over and saw a red echidna looking up, she couldn't see his face, though. She walked over to the table and sat down without Knuckles noticing.

"Red-Dreads?" she whispered quietly.

Knuckles looked up. "Huh?" he said as he looked at her with question. 'How did you know?" he said looking at her. "Rouge?" Rouge was startled, she stared at him for less that a second. "Knuckles?"

"Wait, Cyber-Bat? Right?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah" She replied, scratching her head. "You are on Animatch?" Rouge said "You don't have a computer!" she said remembering the Island he lives on.

"Well, no I don't, I used Tails." Knuckles answered.

They both looked at each other for a minute, then started laughing. "This is really weird!" Knuckles said taking a drink of water. "Yeah, anyway, what do you want to order?" Rouge said passing Knuckles the menu. "Uhh... well, that looks good." Knuckles said pointing to something on the menu. "Yeah, I'll get one too!"

After eating, Knuckles was walking Rouge home. "Rouge, so, why did you decide to go on to Animatch in the first place?" Rouge asked Knuckles, without stopping walking. "Well, to be honost, Sonic told me." Knuckles said looking up at the stars. "That's weird, Amy told me." Rouge replied, they were getting close to her apartment. "Huh, weird." Knuckles said, noticing how close they were to her building.

"Well, this is me." Rouge said walking up to the building and looking up.

"Okay, I'll take you to your room then." Knuckles said getting the door for her.

"Thanks." she said walking into the building.

When they got to her floor, and her door, Rouge looked around for her keys. "Here they are." she said taking them out of her pocket and unlocking the door. "Well, bye, Knuckles. Call me." She said entering the apartment. "Bye, Rouge." Knuckles said leaving.

Rouge closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. There, sitting on a chair, was Amy.

"Amy? How did you get in?" Rouge asked.

"Firs escape was open." Amy said simply, and pointed to a broken window on her fire escape.

"Amy, what is it?" Rouge said, angrily.

"Well, I just wanted to know how the date went, is all." Amy said getting comfterble.

"Well, it was nice, I guess, unexpected." Rouge said sitting down on the counter top.

"Was he cute? Did he have big wings? Were his ears cute? I love bat ears!" Amy said.

"Wings? Bat ears? You got it all wrong Amy." Rouge said getting up to get water.

"Wait, Rouge, he was a bat, right? Rouge..." Amy said, standing up.

"Well, technicly... No, not really..." Rouge said blushing.

"Rouge, you're dating another species! You're insane!" Amy said walking to the fridge and getting water for herself. "Whatever Amy, he's nice. And cute!" Rouge said putting her glass in the dishwasher. "Anyway, you should go home Amy. Im tierd." Rouge finished. "Fine, I'll see you in the morning." Amy said leaving.

**Location, Sonic's House**

_Knock Knock!_ Sonic answered the door to find Knuckles standing in his doorway. "Well, fancy seeing you here Knuckles." Sonic said letting him in.

"Yeah, whatever Sonic, you invited me over." Knuckles said sitting on Sonic's couch. "What do you want?" Knuckles said looking at Sonic. "I wanted to know something... Do I seem Gay?" Sonic said sitting on his recliner. "Gay?" Knuckles said laughing. "Maybe sissy, but not gay!" Knuckles finished. Sonic sighed in relief.

"Good, Amy told Shadow to spy on me because she thought I was!" Sonic said, just hearing it made him angry.

"You're to..._ Sonic_, to be gay." Knuckles said. "You like Amy, that's not gay."

"Oh yeah, I do..." Sonic said chuckling to himself. "I love her."

"Exacly." Knuckles said looking at Sonic laugh.

After that was over and done with Sonic and Knuckles got to talking. "So, Knux, anything in your life, girls?" Sonic said with a giggle. "Acually, yeah." Knuckles said. Sonic stopped laughing. " Oooooooo, who is she?" Sonic said with a smirk.

" I was on Animatch, and I talked to a girl named Cyber-Bat, we went on a date and turns out, I know her." Knuckles said standing up, stretching, then sitting back down.

"Who?" Sonic said quikly.

"Well..." Knuckles started when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sonic got up and opened the door.

"Tails! Hey pal!" Sonic said letting Tails into the house.

"Hey Sonic, hey Knuckles." Tails said sitting on the other side of the couch Knuckles was on.

"Knuckles was about to say who was no his, _Date _with him last night." Sonic said looking over at Knuckles.

"Well, it was..." Knuckles was interupted by the door again. Sonic rushed over to the door and opened it, there was Shadow.

"Hi Sonic" Shadow said pushing threw him into Sonic's house.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Amy said she was coming up here in half an hour." Shadow started.

"Okay." Sonic replied scratching his arm.

'That was 28 minutes ago." Shadow said sitting on the couch between Knuckles and Tails.

"What-" Sonic was cut off.

"Sonikku!" Amy yelled rushing into Sonic's house and hugging him.

"Get off!" Sonic yelled trying to push her off.

"That's the attitude that made me think you were gay Sonikku!" Amy said hugging tighter.

"Well, I got to go, bye Sonic." Knuckles said looking at his watch and noticing Rouge would be online, he left to go to Tails house.

Sonic sighed then said goodbye to Knuckles.


	4. The Truth

**Location, Sonic's House**

"What were you guys talking about?" Amy asked sitting where Knuckles was sitting.

"Well," Sonic started with a sigh, "he was just about to tell us who was on his date last night, he said we know her..."

"That's weird, Rouge never told me who she was out with last night ether.." Amy said, recalling what Rouge said that night.

"Knuckles went on a date with someone from a dating website..." Sonic continued.

"So did Rouge..." Amy said scratching her head. Sonic said looking over to Amy.

"That's where Rouge got her date..." Amy said remembering the chat she was reading when Rouge was at her sleep over.

"Do you think that there is some, insane person over the internet sending that to everyone and meeting the daters themself?" Amy said astonished. Everyone looked at her like she was mental. "Just saying..." She continued trying not to make herself look bad.

"No... I think, they went on a date with each other," Tails started. "What was Rouge's username?" Tails asked Amy politely.

"It was... Cyber-Bat, I think..." Amy said to Tails.

"What was Knuckles username?" Tails asked turning to Sonic.

"Uhhhhh... I don't remember what he told me..." Sonic said, a little embarassed.

"Was it, Red-Dreads?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yeah, that was it! How did you know?" Sonic asked Amy, raising one eyebrow.

"I was reading the chat while Rouge was talking and I glanced up at the top of the screen to see who she was talking to, and that's what it said." Amy said turning back to Tails, "You were right, they are! Rouge told me that she wasn't dating a bat. Knuckles isn't a bat, is he?" Amy asked, before getting a whole bunch of looks from everyone that said 'Duh stupid!'.

"So what if they are dating, what does that have to do with us!" Shadow asked breaking the silence.

"Well, Knuckles is a loner, that means that he will not like to have Rouge around, so he will probably dump her. Making her mad. Then, they will have a fight, then they will have a, 'History' together, making it hard to be around each other, so when we have to fight Eggman, they will be fighting each other instead of Eggman, making it much harder to beat Eggman. And that will effect us! Sha-dork!" Sonic said snickering to himself, only to recive a kick in the gut, sending him off the recliner, onto the floor.

"What if that doesn't happen, Sonic." Tails said jumping off the couch.

"Trust me, it will." Sonic said getting up.

"...But, Sonic-" Tails said getting cut off by Amy.

"But nothing Tails! That is what will happen!" Amy said standing up and walking over to Sonic. "If we don't break them up now, it might get serios!" Amy continued, "Who is in!" She finished.

"Fine, im in." Tails said walking over to them.

"Me too then, I cant miss out on all the fun." Shadow said with an evil grin walking to them.

"Okay then, lets go!" Sonic said "They are probably going out again... Soon... Amy, call Rouge on her cell and ask if she's going out with him again." Sonic finished.

"Sure thing Sonikku!" Amy said grabbing her cell and dialing Rouge's number. "Hey Rouge! Just wondering how it was going with, your boyfriend." Amy said giggling.

"Fine, fine Amy, we are going out again in about an hour, I got to go get dressed, bye!" Everyone could hear Rouge's voice on Amy's cell from their distance.

"Wait! Where are you going to this time?" Amy continued.

"The park, bye!" Rouge continued trying to get off the phone to get ready.

"Bye!" Amy finished, hanging up the phone. "Okay everyone, you heard it. The park in an hour, lets get going!" Amy said pointing to the door.

"Yeah, lets go!" Sonic said heading for the door.


	5. The Plan

**Location, The park**

Sonic and his friends had just arrived at the park and were hiding in the bushes waiting for Knuckles and Rouge to arrive. "There they are!" Sonic whispered as Knuckles and Rouge came walking around the corner, talking. "Okay, now, what we are going to do is this, Shadow, you run in front of them really fast and disappear into the bushes over there, forcing them to stop, then you Amy, you hit this apple with your hammer, over to them. Then once they are startled, Tails uses his Tails to blow the leaves at them. Then I, go over and insult them, ruining there date." Sonic finished, with pride in his plan.

"But Sonic, how would that wreck their date?" Tails asked.

" Well, ummm... Huh, I guess it wouldn't. Wait, if Knuckles laughs when Rouge gets startled she would dump him! Amy, aim for Rouge, you to Tails, and Shadow, make sure you almost hit Rouge, But don't really." Sonic continued.

"But why would Rouge dumping Knuckles help?" Tails said looking back at them.

"Well, if she dumps him, he wont have to dump her! Therefore, not getting Rouge angry at him and it will prevent starting, 'The History'." Sonic finished, proudly.

"Got it." Shadow said running out of the bush at enormous speed. Rouge wasn't startled though, she was to interested in what Knuckles was saying to pay attention. Amy got an apple from a near by tree and wacked it at Rouge, along with many others. Knuckles, seeing the apples coming, thought fast and dipped Rouge, dance style, narrowly avoiding the airborne fruits. Rouge saw the apples flying by and was slightly startled.

"Holy Crap! Where did the apples come from?" Rouge asked Knuckles, who was helping her back to her feet.

"I don't know..." Knuckles replied looking where the apples came from.

"Thank you." Rouge said to Knuckles, blushing.

"Damn it! Tails, go!" Sonic whispered to the fox who was ready to blow the leaves.

"Im on it Sonic!" Tails said, twirling his tails and blowing the leaves. But to his surprise, the wind was blowing Knuckles hair along with the leaves, making Rouge blush at the beautiful scene. Knuckles didn't know why though.

"Damn it again!" Sonic whispered as Shadow returned from running and Amy returned from hiding behind the apple tree. Sonic sighed and then looked back at Knuckles and Rouge, who were now continuing on walking and talking with each other. "This plan was Crap! Pure CRAP! Sonic said walking away.

"Sonic, weren't you suppose to Insult them now?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yeah, but look at them now! It will just end up making them closer!" Sonic said not even looking at Amy. Tails and Shadow started after them.

"Sonic, maybe they really like each other?" Tails said shyly.

"Yeah right! Like Knuckles could like anyone other than himself!" Sonic said angrily.

"Maybe..." Tails finished.

"NO! SHUT UP!" Sonic said, making Tails hide behind Shadow. "He wont even let me go onto his 'Angel Island', how could he let a girl live on it?" Sonic finished. Everyone sighed, then followed Sonic. Out of no where, Eggman came flying in front of them in his little tinny one man ship thing.

"Hello, Sonic heroes, wait? Where are the other 2?" Eggman asked, not changing his tone.

"Cream is at home, and the others are On a _Date_..." Sonic said pushing passed Eggman's ship, followed by the others.

"A date, aye? Muhahahahahahaha!" Eggman said, laughing as he flew off into the sky.

"Sonic, what's he gonna do?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but lets just go see Cream, huh?" Sonic asked, cooly.

"Okay!" Tails said running ahead.

**Location, Cream' House**

Everyone arrived at Cream's house, and were greeted by Cream herself.

"Hi Tails!" was the first thing Cream said as she hugged tails, who blushed threw his fur and hugged her back. "Hi everyone! What are you doing here?" Cream finished greeting.

"Well, we just thought we would drop by." Amy said looking down at Cream.

"Muhahahahaha!" Everyone heard from outside, behind them. They saw Eggman, with Rouge in his ship, with Knuckles running after yelling at Eggman.


	6. The End

**5 Minutes Ago, Location, The park**

Knuckles and Rouge were walking together and talking about random stuff when all of a sudden, Eggman came out of no where and grabbed Rouge. Rouge was kicking and squrming but Eggman had 2 robots with him, who were holding her tightly.

"Let her go Egghead!" Knuckles yelled as he ran after Eggman's ship.

"How about, no!" Eggman yelled back as he flew forward. Knuckles charged after him as fast as he could. Eggman's ship had new jet boosters though, he was much faster than before. But Knuckles just kept running after him, and he was doing a good job of keeping up with Eggman. Knuckles was so focused on getting Rouge back he didn't look where Eggman was going. Knuckles leg started to hurt, he looked down at it and saw nothing yet, but he knew soon it would turn into something, but her didn't care, he couldn't let Rouge go.

"What are you doing Eggman!" Rouge yelled at him.

"Well, my dear, we are forcing your friend to run after us, you see, up ahead about a mile or two from here, is the cliff of Station Square. He is to focused on getting to you, he wont notice he will be running right off. Tape her mouth!" Eggman finished, telling the last part to his robots. They took duck tape and put it over her mouth, along with them tying her arms up behind her back.

Sonic and his friends saw where Eggman was going, because Cream lived close to the cliff. To close. They watched as Eggman flew off the cliff and turned around to face Knuckles, who wasn't far behind him. Knuckles noticed where they were, he was to close to the edge to stop running, so he jumped.

He threw his arms out and leaped, he was a very good jumper, he landed direcly on the top of the little ship. Eggman, had a plan though. He grabbed Rouge and stood on the edge of the ship.

"Now, Knuckles you and I both know that no one can live threw this fall. Well, exept me, because I have something soft to land on." Eggman said with a girn and held Rouge tighter.

Knuckles noticed this. "Eggman, don't do it." Knuckles said softly, but angrily.

"Oh, im going to do it. Bye bye!" Eggman finished as he leaped off the back of the ship, with Rouge in his hands.

"No!" Knuckles yelled as he jumped after them.

Sonic and the rest of them saw this and ran to the cliff. "Knuckles!" Sonic yelled down the cliff. It was almost night time so it was to dark to see anything.

Knuckles was speeding down twice as fast as Eggman and Rouge because Knuckles was diving like a bullet. He reached Eggman and grabbed Rouge from his hands. Knuckles pulled her tied arms over his head like a necklace. Knuckles kicked off Eggman and sent him spiriling downward.

Knuckles shot his arms out as to glide although he was going down fast, he reached the cliff and dug the spikes on his knuckles into the cliff. He looked down at Rouge and noticed Eggman had hurt her wings pretty badly, bad enough not to be able to fly. He gently took the tape from her mouth and swung her onto his back.

Everyone was on the top of the cliff when they heard a loud, Thump.

"That sounded like, someone hit the bottom..." Amy said looking downward and starting to cry.

"Come on, lets go..." Sonic said taking Amy's hand.

"No one could survive that fall..." Tails said walking over to Cream and hugging her.

Shadow stood on the edge and looked down. Nothing. He walked after Sonic and the rest of them, Cream and Tails were at the front, along with Amy who had caught up to them, Shadow was behind them by himself. Sonic was at the back staring at the cliff, he wasn't far from the edge.

He turned around to look at everyone, they were all looking back at him, sadly. They turned around and continued walking. Sonic heard a slight, thud, thud, thud. He turned at the cliff just in time to see a white gloved hand grab the egde and pull another one up.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled running back. Everyone turned around and saw Sonic helping both Knuckles and Rouge onto the top of the cliff. They hurried back and helped Sonic. Once they were both safely on the top, Rouge lifted her arms off Knuckles shoulders and Knuckles untied them carefully. Everyone went over to Rouge and asked if she was okay.

"Oh yeah, im fine to by the way." Knuckles said sarcasticly.

"Sorry pal, you okay?" Sonic asked turning to Knuckles.

"Yeah, fine..." Knuckles said looking at his leg. It was a little tired and painful, but not so bad.

Rouge remembered as they were climbing up the cliff, Knuckles didn't use that leg a lot. Rouge crawled over to Knuckles and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "Thanks Knuckles." Rouge said as she let him go.

"Come on you two, lets go to Tails Lab." Amy sugested getting up from her knees, along with Cream, Sonic and Tails. Shadow was already standing. Knuckles stood up and stretched, then helped Rouge up.

They started walking towards The Lab. Tails and Cream, trotting in the front, Shadow behind them, Amy behind him, Sonic not far behind Amy, and Knuckles and Rouge at the back talking. Sonic heard Knuckles and Rouge stop and turned back at them. Everyone heard them stop and they all turned.

Knuckles and Rouge were stopped and staring into each others eyes. Rouge had her hands, palms open, on Knuckles chest, Knuckles was holding her lower and middle back with his hands. They stared at each other. Knuckles leaned it, Rouge leaned in after him. Their eye lids got heavy and closed. They leaned closer, into a kiss. Rouge's arms went over Knuckles shoulders and onto his back. They stayed that way for a moment, then they slowly pulled away. Both of their eyes were half open as they stared at each other. Knuckles whispered into Rouges ear.

"Did he just say?..." Amy whispered to Sonic quietly.

"Yeah, he said he loved her..." Sonic whispered back.


End file.
